


Rose and Dagger

by Wilted_Flower28



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harry also wears flower crown, Hmph i honestly dunno what to tag, Kidnapped!Harry, Kidnapping, Lazy!Niall, M/M, Minor Character Death, Raped!Harry, Smut, TattooArtist!Zayn, aha!, and some violence that i cant handle writing, child prostitution, i guess that's it, jokeness he's a writer but too lazy to write, lawyer!edward, liam can see future, maybe i'll just add some warning before the chap starts, stripper!harry, tattooartist!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilted_Flower28/pseuds/Wilted_Flower28
Summary: Suddenly, a car stopped infront of him. Like literally blocking his way. He smirked when he familiarized the car, shaking his head and crossing his arms.The window rolled down, revealing Edward's winning grin. He was wearing some sort of shades, and his hair was a bit mess."Wanna ride?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Louis scoffed."If you're talking about your dick, I'd rather cut it off."Edward laughed, throwing his head back.An AU where Louis is a tattoo artist and Edward Styles is a lawyer. Edward has been searching for his twinn brother for ages, ready to fight for his case and to sue the kidnappers who took his twin away. But before he could even see a glimpse of his twin, he died because of car accident. Louis found out about Edward's missing twin brother. Louis searched for Harry himself, only finding him in the famous club in London. Dancing for perverted married men. It was not Louis expecting.Niall is a crazy ass writer, Zayn is a tattoo artist and Liam can predict future.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> �Hii guys. Honestly I really dont want posting my stories but I think it's time. I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors here. English isnt my natural language. I'm actually a Filipino. Hi Philippines! I dont know what to say but just sit back, relax and enjoy reading!

 

** _Prologue_ **

_I knew Liam was right, but of course, I couldn't imagine myself believing it. His statements were too imposibble to come true. But everytime I keep remembering how did he describe Edward._

_Pale....Cold..Lifeless...Dead...._

_I dont know whether to believe it or not, because I have hopes on him. He gave me a promise ring. A sign that he still has a promise to do and to accomplish. He cant leave me yet. Not yet. Especially when I'm expecting him to find his long lost twin brother before we get married._

_I couldn't imagine myself without his warmth. Or his eyes. His ocean blue eyes. I just cant. I wont let him go._

_Not yet. Not yet._

_Just after I entered the emergency room, I heard a whisper, a reminder. That I know was from Edward._

_**"Find Harry."** _

  
//Author's Note//

Gosh this is awkward. The prologue sucks I know. But thank you for reading it anyway. Many of my readers would probably read this cause they met and saw me on Facebook. I actually posted a lot of short fics in our Dark Larries group. And their opinions and comments made me realize, I should try posting my stories here. Thank you very much. I owe you guys. Kyle and Alex, I love you both. These girls helped me so fucking much . They were the bitches who made me realize I suck. I love you guys!

  
IMPORTANT!!(for me it is! gah!) PLEASE READ :>

Yeah so, Edward, I always picture him as 2017 Harry Styles. But he has no tattoos, dimples and his eyes are blue omg. A bit darkerthat Louis'. And then Harry, I picture him as 2015 Harry Styles. So pretty. Yeah. There are plenty of trigger warnings in here. Maybe I would just put a note before the chapter begins. And please dont judge me by Liam's power. You will see if you continue reading this. So, I hope you will stay. I love you again! 


	2. Ocean Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Louis met!

 

Louis is alone. So fucking alone. He had been sitting on this booth for a long time, maybe for 2 hours, drinking the beer he ordered from the friendly bartender who hadnt even tried to flirt with him. It was making him frustated. Niall was supposed to be with him, because it was Wednesday. Wednesday means lads' night. But no, Niall rejected Louis' beautiful offer with an excuse of 'Sorry, mate. I have golf compititaion tomorrow morning. Have to sleep early.' Fuck? Who sleeps early in this generation? And the worst, that Irish bastard asked him to watch him tomorrow. Louis just gave him a smack on the head. Louis hated golf. He hated it. Ugh.

He chugged his 2nd beer and tapped the bell in front of him. He needed to get smashed.

The bartender saluted at him, "Aye, sir?"

**"** Mate, one more." he winked. The bartender laughed, shaking his head.

"You're a bit of a loner, arent you?" he wondered, opening the fridge. He took a canned beer instead of bottled one. "Have some Corona."

Louis catched the beer smoothly when the bartender threw it at him. "Stop reminding me, pal. I know I'm alone forever."

The other lad chuckled joyfuly. "James Corden is my name, gentleman. People call me High-5."

Louis grinned, "Louis,"

"Uhuh, havent seen you around here?" James raised an eyebrow. Louis shrugged, taking a swig of his cold beer.

"Nah, this is actually my first time here. This bar is great." Louis nodded.

"You should come here often. The people here are friendly." James smiled kindly. "Especially the owner."

"Ooh, I'll try. This bar is kinda far from me flat. 'Sides, this bar is really sick."

"Where do you leave then?" James mused, waving at a costumer.

Before Louis could answer, a hand tapped his shoulder. Louis jumped a bit, turning his head a bit. He saw a girl, with kind but wild brown eyes looking back at him. "Hello."

Louis smiled awkwardly. Well, let us just say, girls werent his type. "Hi."

From the bar stool, James snorted at his discomfort.

"Eleanor." she introduced, patting Louis' stiff shoulder. Louis chuckled nervously.

"Uh, yeah. Louis."

"Wanna dance?" she purred, stepping close to Louis. Louis watched James from the corner of his eyes. James left him. Great. Fucking great.

"Uhm, sorry. I don't." Louis gulped. He really didnt want to dance with this... Eleanor. He might ended up puking his guts of at the end of the night. Louis didnt like girls, ever since he found out he loved something moving inside him. Which was, when he was only 13 years old. He liked the idea of him being fucked by his fellow jocks when he was still in highschool. He used vibrators and sometimes his fingers. But usually those small vibrators. As obcene as it looked like, he really liked being manhadled. Fuck yeah. He loved it. He really really need to get laid tonight. But not with this girl. Because she didnt have dick.

"Oh," Eleanor pouted, playing with Louis' hair. Louis leaned away a bit, subtle. "Why not?"

He really was so fucking uncomfortable.

"Because he is already taken, love." a voice piped in. Louis blinked when he felt an arm wrapped around his shoulder. The guy's smell hit Louis' nose like a truck. Fuck, he smelled so good. Like dark chocolate with a mix of manliness.

"Baby," the guy patted Louis' head. "You've been here all the time? I've been searching for you for ages now."

His voice was deep and raspy, but sweet. And Louis nearly whined when his blue eyes met with same blue eyes. But they were dark, and they were looking through Louis' eyes. It was honestly embarrassing. He should control himself more. Who was this guy? Fuck, Louis studied him not so subtly. He has a brown hair, which was not so obvious. His lips were full and plump. Louis wanted to nibble it until it was sore. And oh, his jawline. Nope. Louis was going to die.

The guy was obviously saving him from this Eleanor, so he decided to play along.

"U-Uh," Louis stuttered, blushing. "I-I needed a d-drink."

"Hmm? You should've told me, baby. I would've come with you." the guy said, smiling at him.

"I'm sorry," Louis flinched. Dark blue eyes hummed again, kissing Louis' temple, almost shyly.

"Don't be, love." Blue eyes stopped a bit. "And who is this?"

He was such a good actor, his voice was harsh and full of jealousy.

He pointed towards Eleanor who was watching them with her eyes full of awe. Like she was watching her favorite romance movie.

"Oh! No, I'm no one, to be honest." Eleanor laughed gleefully. "I didnt know this guy is already taken. I'm sorry, lovelies."

Louis narrowed his eyes when he recognized sincerity in her voice and tone.

"I'm sorry. I gotta go now, have fun!" she grinned, walking away. Her hair swayed a bit and she finally disappeared in the crowd.

Silence, well not totally, because the music background of the bar changed into Ed Sheeran's Shape Of You. But between him and Blue eyes. God. Louis was really glad he saved his careless ass.

"Woah," was the only thing that Louis said. Blue eyes laughed out loud, as if he was keeping his laugh for decades.

"Yeah, woah. I'm sorry. I saw you getting uncomfortable earlier so I helped you."

Louis looked at him, baffled. "You-You're sorry? For what? You actually saved my arse! Thank you."

"You are welcome, love. I dont like it too when girls hit on me." he said, scrunching his nose. Louis found it cute.

"Yeah, yeah. Especially when you are desperate for dicks." Louis joked.

Blue eyes laughed again. That was Louis' favorite sound now. "My name is Edward, by the way."

"Louis," Louis chuckled. "This is the third time I introduce meself, to be honest."

"Hmm? There was other bloke hit on you?"

"No, not really. James was just being friendly.' he pointed towards the bartender, who was laughing with some costumers.

"I see you met our James." Edward grinned, his teeth white. "Hi-5!"

James turned his head a bit towards their direction. "My, my, my! Edward! Havent seen you for a while, my son."

"You saw me yesterday!" Edward chuckled, pinching James' chubby cheek. "You know Louis?"

James looked at Louis for a moment, "Oh! Yes!"

James laughed. Louis playfully glared at the guy.

"You left me!" he accused. James threw his head back.

"Well, mate. Sorry for that. I have work. Edward will fire me if I dont do my work."

Louis spluttered, "W-What?"

Edward chuckled, almost fondly. "Yeah, I will fire you."

"You own this bar?" Louis asked. Edward caressed the exposed skin of his waist.

"I do, lovely. Any complains?"

Louis' breath hitched, biting his lip. "N-No, not at all."

Edward smirked, "Good. Want some drink?"

"No, I'm actually good." Louis smiled dazely. James cleared his throat.

"I have to go back, Styles." James said, looking at the two of them. "Have fun, use protection!" James said in his motherly voice. He walked away, shaking someone's hand.

Louis flushed red, clearing his throat. "So,"

"So," Edward smiled, taking a sit beside him. "How many girls have you rejected?"

Louis barked a laugh, "Well, I actually forgot. Girls were pinning for me since highschool."

Edward gazed at him for a moment, "They didnt know, you like it up in your arse."

His tone was serious and that made Louis gulped. "Well, yeah."

Edward reached for him, thumbing his cheekbones. "I've been watching you since I saw you walked through that door."

Louis' eye widened, "Huh?"

"Well, you seemed lonely. You just walked straight to this bar stool, not seeing those hungry eyes watching you. Including mine." Edward said, quietly. His voice went towards Louis' cock.

"Oh," Louis gulped again. His eyes traveled towards Edward's lips. He licked his own lips, leaning in.  
  
"Yeah, oh." Edward smirked, a seductive and obcene smirk. "Didnt notice me, did you?"

Edward's thumb went on Louis' bottom lip, opening it slightly. Louis had the urge to to open his mouth and suck Edward's finger. But of course he didnt do it, that would be so embarrassing and disgusting.

"I-I..."

They suddenly pulled away when a ringing phone interrupted their little heated session. Louis looked at Edward because he knew that wasnt his phone. Edward just gave him a apologetic smile.

"Gonna answer this?" Edward said, but it came out like a question. Louis snickered.

"Yeah, go on. Must be important." Louis said, smiling understandingly. Edward grinned.

"Yeah, uh,"

And they were kissing. Edward's lips were soft against Louis. It was just there, not moving. Louis could smell the peppermint from his mouth.

"See you later," Edward whispered on his mouth huskily. Louis shivered.

"Of course,"

And he was gone. Louis was once again alone in this very lonely pub. He wanted to get laid buthe didnt want anyone right now but Edward. Louis could still feel Edward's soft and plump lips on his. And he wanted to feel it again, but.

He scanned the whole room, searching for the familiar dark blue eyes looking back at him, but no one was there except the grinding bodies of the drunkies. Louis just sighed and stood up. He put his tip at the bar stool and smiled at James who was currently shaking his head at the crying costumer. Louis brushed off his pants, and fixed his fringe.

He quickly got out off the bar, surprisingly. He went to his Suburban, opening it lazily. He started the engine and sighed again.

"This is going to be a long drive..."

 

 


	3. Hi, Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis dragged Niall to a coffee shop. He met weird Liam. And gave Edward a tattoo.

CHAPTER TWO: SEE YOU

 

"Louis, mate," Niall groaned. "Get off me!"

 

Louis shook his head, cuddling closer to Niall's back like a koala. "Nuh!"

 

Niall stopped squirming and sighed. He turned around and let Louis nuzzle his chest. Louis smelled Niall and he immediately remembered Ireland. Smell of home. He wrapped his tattooed arms around his waist and laid his head on to Niall's chest, listening to his heart beat.

 

"What do you want in 5 am in the morning?" Niall grunted sleepily, petting Louis' messy hair. Louis snorted, tangling his legs with Niall.

 

"For your information, it's 10 am already." Louis corrected. Niall groaned again.

 

"My usual wake up call is 1 PM, Lou." Niall slapped his arm but Louis pinched his back.

 

"Do I look like I give a fuck about it, Horan?" Louis sassed, hugging Niall closer.

 

Niall didnt answer, the only sound you could hear in the room was their breathing. Louis thought Niall had fallen asleep again, but  Niall spoke quietly.

 

"Wanna go brekkie?" he asked. Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"It's on you." Louis decided shortly before untangling his body ffrom Niall. "Treat me brekkie and I will come with you to your next golf."

 

Niall's face lit up like a sun, though, Louis wasnt looking.

 

"Go wash your fucked up face then, we will go to Martha's!" Niall cheered, throwing his blanket on the air and it landed directly on Louis head. Niall cackled  and hugged Louis.

 

"You're soft like my blankie," Niall snickered. Louis grunted, lifting the cloth and glared at Niall.

 

"You wrapped me with your smelly blanky like a burrito." Louis accused. Niall laughed harder, slapping his knee.

 

"Go shower, you stink." Niall kissed his cheek and pushed him out of his room.

 

"I should lock me door everyday and night," Niall mumbled to himself but Louis heard, and he barked a laugh.

 

/////

 

"Louis,"

 

Louis covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing. They went to Starbucks instead of going to Martha's for break fast. Because Niall, being a bastard he was, he peed on Louis' favoriet Vans before entering their car. So, as a revenge, he dragged Niall into the coffee shop. Niall wasnt allergic to coffee, but every time he smelled it, or worst, taste it, his tummy would have an erruption and explode a large amount of poop. So, sorry, Louis was not sorry.

 

"Taste your own medicine Nialler." Louis cackled, walking to the counter where the smell of the coffee was stronger. Niall groaned again, clutching his stomach like it was going to fall off.

 

"I'm not fucking going in there!" Niall shouted. Louis just gave him a look.

 

 He was clutching Louis' arm as well, like a child afraid to be lost in a mall.

 

Niall let out a small cry, "Fuck, it's going to errupt."

 

Louis let out a laugh, containing himself from laughing so hard. Niall whimpered, deattaching himself from Louis.

 

"Fuck, bathroom!" he cried. A small old woman behind them literaly jump 4 feet away from them. Louis laughed harder as he watched Niall sprinted off to the direction of the bathroom.

 

"Is he alright?" a guy from the counter asked in concern. His soft puppy brown eyes were looking at the directio where Niall disappeared. Louis shrugged.

 

"He doesnt like the smell and the taste of coffee. So, yeah."

 

"Why did you let him come here then?" the guy asked, his voice baffled. Louis snorted.

 

"He peed on me Vans earlier. That bastard." Louis said. The guy gave him a look and shrugged. He asked his order and told him to wait.

 

"Here ya go," the guy chirped, handling Louis his coffee and change, their hands brushing. "Thank you for---"

 

Louis' eyes widened when he saw his expression became blank. Like, blank. His brown eyes were there but you cant see anything in their beside the veins popping out and the pupil. He was unmoving like you just had paused his life. The people around didnt seem to notice, but Louis was slightly panicking on this guy. Did Louis do something wrong? He looked from his behind, seeing the old woman from earlier, adjusting her teeth. Louis flinched, eyes darting to the outside of the transparent doors. Nothing but moving cars and children running around the park infront. Louis looked back at the guy, he was blinking and shaking his head.

 

"Mate," Louis said, waving his hand. "You alright?"

 

The guy blinked,confused. Like he was confused why was Louis there? But he nodded his head. "Y-Yeah, uh, just s-spaced out a bit."

 

Louis was unconvinced but he nodded anyway,"Okay... Thanks for this...?"

 

"Uh, Liam. My name's Liam." he smiled, the twinkle in his eyes were back.

 

"Thanks Liam. My name is Louis, by the way." Louis winked. Liam chuckled, patting his shoulder.

 

"Might want to move you arse so Mrs. Freckles could order." Liam joked. Louis laughed and waved good bye.

 

He looked around, hoping to spot Niall but he wasnt there. Louis sighed and took a sit on the bench near the exit door. He popped the straw inside his coffee, sipping. He pulled out his phone, humming into his straw.

 

"Uh, hi?" a voice greeted hesitantly, disturbing Louis' peace. Louis looked up, expecting a guy calling for someone and not for him, but instead, his blue eyes met with familiar dark blue ones. The strange feeling of dejavu was hitting Louis too hard.

 

It has been 1 week since the bar encounter, and he nagged Niall about it. He didnt even ask for Edward's phone number before he left, just simply watched him walk away. Louis never thought they would ever see again, unless he would go the 'Blue Green Fancies' gay bar.

 

Louis blinked, "Oh, Hi."

 

Edward grinned, his eyes lighting up. It was brighter than before. "Louis, right?"

 

"Yeah, Edward, that is your name, right? You were from the bar!" Louis snorted, taking a sip of his coffee. Edward's eyes darted to his lips for a moment before nodding.

 

"Yeah, how are you?" Edward asked, crossing his long arms. Louis noticed the he was wearing a gray jumper with a black joggers. His hair was a bit messy but he still looked perfect.

 

"Peachy. Just wandering in this town. You what are you doing here? Coded Avenue is quite far." Louis wondered, patting the seat next to him.

 

Edward sat quietly beside him, "Nothing much, I was hoping to get a tattoo here somewhere. I've been searching here for atleast 4 hours."

 

Louis beamed, "You didnt tell me! I'm a tattoo artist!"

 

Edward beamed back, laughing in disbelief. "Really? Well, fuck! You think you can give me one?"  
   
"'Course," Louis nodded seriously, sipping his coffee. "Though, my shop is opening at 1PM but we can do it. What time are you free?"

 

"Right now is fine." Edward grinned. He was about to say something but a voice interrupted them.

 

"Louis!" Niall exclaimed, as if he caught Louis doing splits.

 

"Niall," Louis sighed miserably. He looked at Edward for a second who was looking at Niall with dark eyes. Louis shivered.

 

"Take me home already! The smell of coffee is hitting me nose like a tidal wave!" Niall demanded. Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"Cant you see I'm currently� talking to someone?" Louis sassed, putting his hand on Edward's knee. Niall blinked and looked at the green eyed for a moment. Niall's crumpled face turned into a wide grin.

 

"Louis! Why didnt you tell me you're planning weddings already?" Niall cheered, some people turned their heads towards Louis and Edward.

 

"Niall!" Louis hissed. Edward guffawed, throwing his head back. Louis saw his creamy neck and he had the surge to kiss it, and mark them with purple bru�ises.

 

"You have to make me as a  best man, lads. I'm sure you guys would deserved a best man like me. You guys are proof of forever." Niall said, face lighting up more, if that was even possible. His blue eyes were full of mischief.

 

The people in the shop cooed, like they were witnessing something romantic. Well, this was romantic but so untrue. Not that Louis wouldnt want to marry Edward.

 

"Oh, no, no. This Irish was lyi---"  
,  
"Why would you deny our wedding, baby?" Edward cut him off, frowning. Louis didnt blush at the pet name. Nope, he didnt. Edward seemed to be so affected and hurt, like they were real. Louis remembered the first night they met, where Edward looked at the girl who was hitting on Louis with pure jealousy. "Wouldnt you want them to witness and know our love for each other?"

 

Edward pecked Louis on the lips as if they were the most casual thing to do. Louis was taken aback from the gesture. Niall gasped and clapping.

 

"Give 'em a round of applause!' Niall cried happily like a proud parent. Edward laughed again. Louis groaned when the costumers, including Liam, who was laughing his ass off.

 

Louis stood up, pulling Niall's arm harshly. Niall yelped and slapped Louis' arm. Louis ignored him, turning back to face Edward.

 

"Would you wait here, love? I'm just gonna have a word with this Irish." Louis asked, smiling softly. Edward nodded, smiling back at him.

 

"Of course, Lou. I'll wait here." He said, winking. Louis flushed red a bit and tugged Niall through the chanting people towards the exit door.

 

He slapped Niall on the chest really hard as they went to their car. "You fucktard!"

 

Niall yelped with a laugh, "What?? Who was that guy anyway?"

 

"He is the guy I told you about. From the bar? Remember?" Louis asked, groaning in humiliation. Niall's face turned into a face of recognision, frowning.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes, really. Now you embarrassed me in front of him." Louis snapped. Niall was not so affected by it.

 

"He didnt look like humiliated by it, though. He even rode my trip. He even kissed you, oh my god!" Niall cried. Louis scowled at him, blushing.

 

"Anyways, take the car and go home. I will take him to the shop because apparently, he was looking for one for ages now." Louis said, smiling fondly. Niall nodded, giving him a mock salute.

 

"But-But the shop opens at 1PM?" Niall asked, his hand staying on his forehead. Louis shrugged, jogging back to the door.

 

"Mate, you are whipped!" Niall called, cackling. Louis scoffed and entered the shop once again, ignoring Niall. The people inside seemed to calm down so Louis sighed in relief.

 

"Hey, ready to go?" Louis asked, distracted. He saw Liam's eyes were looking at them. Louis couldnt read the emotions because Liam's face was blank again like earlier and it was freaking Louis out.

 

"Oh!" Edward said, putting a hand on his chest. "You scared me."

 

Finally moving his attention was from Liam's weirdness. "Am I that scary?" Louis asked, mock offended. But Edward took it serious though.

 

"Not at all, lovely." Edward shook his head, hair shaking a bit. He looked like a sleepy kitten.

 

"I was just joking,' Louis laughed. "So, ready to go?"

 

"Yeah, lead the way, please?" Edward asked, putting his big hand on Louis' back. Louis' knees were shaking. He felt warm and he unintentionally leaned into Edward's touch. He jumped a bit when he felt an arm wrapped around his waist.

 

"Is this okay?" Edward asked, hesitation were obvious in his eyes and tone. Louis' expression softened and nodded.

 

"Very," he breathed. Edward grinned his infamous grin.

 

As they walked outside, the old woman from earlier behind Louis, who was adjusting her teeth, smiled at them both.

 

"Good luck on your wedding, gentlemen." she greeted warmly. Louis was about to groan and correct her when Edward replied.

 

"Not yet, maddame. But we certainly hope so wedding will arrive." Edward smiled. The old woman nodded.

 

�"You reminded me of my ex husband and his husband. We divorced after 20 years of our wedding. He admitted that he was gay and he already found his true love. And I know it wasnt me, but I went to his wedding, gave him and his husband my prayers, blessings and gifts."

 

////

 

  
Louis opened his shop faster than he used to. Edward was standing behind him, scanning the whole place since it was the first time he went there. Louis guided him inside, letting Edward sit on the couch while he collected his dagger designs since Edward wanted one. Once Edward was done picking, Louis immediately started his work. Louis also told Edward the dagger matched with rose tat. Edward joked about Louis tattoing rose on himself but the older lad said he didnt like roses.

 

"So, what do you do except rejecting girls and drawing tattoos?" Edward smiled too sweetly. Louis laughed, carefully and gently wiping Edward's unfinished tattoo with wipes.

 

"Nothing, actually. This is actually my actual job for now. I had this shop almost 2 years ago. Niall is also helping me here, but I usually manage this bussiness, since it's mine."  Louis continued to work the tattoo, humming quietly to himself. His tongue was poking out of his thin pink lips, but he didnt even notice it.

 

"How 'bout you, what do you do?" Louis asked suddenly to break the silence, leaning away to look at his work. Quiet great. He put the needle away, snatching the alcohol. He looked up and blushed when he saw Edward was watching him.

 

"Creep," he whispered. Edward guffawed and shook his head.

 

"Mean. I was just watching you. You look beautiful to be honest." his voice was so soft and sweet. Louis flushed more but he grinned, the corners of his eyes were crinkling.

 

"Thank you."

 

They were both quiet again, Louis cleaning Edward's new art with cotton and tattoo-cleanser. Edward watching him with amusement, smiling like a love-sick puppy.

 

"I'm a lawyer." Louis loooked up and saw Edward resting his chin on his left hand, staring at his new tattoo. Louis blinked.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah," Edward smiled. "My dad told me to study the degree. So I did. And i really love it. But you know, it was quite hard too."

 

Louis smiled, "What kind?"

 

"For Human Rights." Edward said, winking. "But I couldnt defend you if you sexually harrassed me."

 

Louis laughed, throwing his head back. "You dick. Do I look like a maniac or summat?"

 

"You are not but you act like one." Edward said, grinning cheekily. Louis slapped his other arm, rolling his eyes.

 

"Oh, wow. I'm honored really." Louis said sarcasticallly.

 

He reached for Edward's hand, "Come, I'll wrap your arm with this bandage."

 

Edward put his hand on Louis' palm, squeezing it. Louis squeezed back, holding it firmly but gently. Edward's hand was warm, and soft. It quite fit on Louis' cold and rough one. Also, Edward's hand was big, comparing to Louis', small and skinny. He always hate his hand, but of course, he couldnt complain because Edward obviously liked it. Not that Louis was assuming things.

 

When Louis was done wrapping it with a clean gauze, he smiled at Edward. "Well, that was nice."

 

It has been 3 hours but it felt like 5 minutes because how time passed by quickly with Edward. He really enjoyed it.

 

"Yeah. It was amazing." Edward smiled softly. "You're great at doing this, love."

 

Louis smiled shyly at the compliment, "Well, thank you. I love doing this too. I mean, I've always wanted to be an artist so I chose to be a tattoo artist instead. I studied Fine Arts with Niall and we both enjoyed it."

 

Edward was staring at him fondly, "Go on."

 

Louis chuckled, "Nah, that's all."

 

"Nah, that wasnt all. I am expecting you to tell me your life story on Thursday."

 

"Uhm, why?"

 

"I'm taking you to a dinner."

 

And Louis swore his heart swell ad jumped out of his chest.

 

"Y-You dont have--"

 

"I want to." Edward said, smiling his dimples out.

 

Louis chuckled shyly, "If you insist, sir. I wont mind."

 

"See you?" Edward offered, smiling shyly. Louis looked up, grinning.

 

"Of course."

 

Edward pecked his chin and waved good bye. He went to his car and drove away.

 

Niall arrived thirty minutes later, his face smug. "How was it?"

 

"What was?" Louis asked, distracted by the new design he made. It was a rope, tied into an infinity shape. He decided that the rope should be broken or something.

 

"The sex--Ouchy!!" Niall yelped, dodging Louis' hand.

 

Louis glared at him, his hand ready. "One more word, Horan."

 

"One more word!" Niall sang. Louis cried and chased him but Niall locked himself upstairs.

 

  
/////


	4. Not So Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Edward have dinner

�CHAPTER THREE: NOT-SO-DATE

 

"Lou,"

 

Louis groaned when he felt a tap on his cheek, attemping to wake him up. He swatted the hand away sleepily, turning over his sides. He heard a sigh and he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder again, shaking it.

 

"Mate, I know you're tired but you have to wake up." Of course it was Niall. It was always Niall who wake up Louis' ass everymorning to get to work, mostly when Louis forgot to set his alarm. Louis whined, snatching a pillow and covering his crumpled face with it.

 

"Go away," Louis almost yelled. He was so tired. He only got 2 hours of sleep. He wasnt used to being lack of sleep so he was like this, grumpy and whiny.

 

"I will but only if you wake up." Niall said. Louis felt the bed sink a bit, knowing Niall sat there. Louis groaned again, kicking his feet.

 

"What time is it anyway?"

 

"Almost twelve thirty." Niall said. Louis shot up, frantically standing up. The sleep in his body drained like a water on a sink.

 

"What?! It's almost 1 Niall! Why didnt you wake me up earlier?" Louis snapped, snatching the clothes his hand felt, stripping off his clothes. He didnt give a fuck about Niall seeing his naked form, it wasnt something his best mate havent seen.

 

Niall flinched, playing with the hem of his shirt. His cheeks were red like a tomato and his was frown was showing that he was guilty. "M'sorry, Loueh. You know I hate disturbing your sleep whenever you're tired."

 

Louis softened a bit. Niall might be a little shit, but his heart was bigger than Louis' bum.

 

"Niall," Louis said softly. Niall shot up, hugging Louis tight.

 

"I'm sorry, Louis. I know this is the first time you're late. I'm sorry! I just dont want to interrupt your 2-hour slumber." Niall babbled, squishing Louis' face. Louis rolled his eyes, pushing Niall a bit.

 

"Ni, it's alright. I'm sorry I snapped." Louis frowned. Niall shook his head.

 

"Nothing to sorry for. Do you want me to open the shop for you?" Niall requested, beaming. Louis beamed back, nodding.

 

"Please, Niall."

 

Niall nodded, patting Louis' cheek. "Your brekkie is downstairs. Be there before 2 please. There might be costumers arrive. I dont want them to think I'm just a crook."

 

Louis barked out a lazily laugh, pushing Niall away again. "Get out, Irish. Go save the day. You know where to get my appoinment book, right?"

 

Niall nodded, giving Louis a mock salute. "Yes, sire. Imma go there. See your ass there, yeah?"

 

As Louis finished showering, he wore his black sheer shirt, ripped skinny jeans and his new washed Vans. He made Niall wash and scrub it, making sure the smell of his pee didnt stay there.

 

He snatched his keys from the table, sighing when he saw Martha's at the table. He put them into a big paper bag, stuffing it carefully in his (Niall's) Ireland  bagpack. He locked his door and double check it twice before running to his car. He patted it softly, whistling.

 

"How are you, Diana?" he sing-songed. He started the engine as he threw his bag at the passenger seat. He frowned when  the engine only but purred didnt come alive. He tried it again, his key twisting the ignition. The cycle went on and on for 5 minutes. Louis just gave up and snatched his bag.

 

"Fuck... Diana!" he groaned, as if he was receving a bad orgasm. "Could this day get shittier?" He mumbled, getting out of his car. He had no choice, he had to walk. He couldnt call Niall since he said he was taking cab rather that taking Louis' car. Louis didnt want to spend another shit on cab.

 

He was merely meter away from his flat when he felt something sticky  under his shoes. He frowned, crying out silently when seeing a cat poop. He almost cried at the sight. His Vans. Niall gave all of his efforts just wash these shoes and it just turned out like this?! Oh, maybe Louis was just being a drama queen again. He scrapped his shoes on the pavement while walking stiffly. When he was sure that the poop was gone, he continued to walk, slower than he intended to. Suddenly, a car stopped infront of him. Like literally blocking his way. He smirked when he familiarized the car, shaking his head and crossing his arms.

 

The window rolled down, revealing Edward's winning grin. He was wearing some sort of shades, and his hair was a bit mess.

 

"Wanna ride?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Louis scoffed.

 

"If you're talking about your dick, I'd rather cut it off."

 

Edward laughed, throwing his head back.

 

"Hop in, then."

 

Louis grinned, hopping in. Ever since they exchanged number two nights ago, They began texting each other non stop, getting really close than before. Louis' eyes were always glued to his phone, not ever taking it off. He was relieved when Niall didnt question him. The topics started from their dinner for Saturday. To foot ball, to sexual inuendos. Corny jokes, And all that. Louis couldnt remember all of it, but the feeling of being happy and giggly whenevr he was texting Edward, really stayed on his mind.

 

He sat comfortably on the passenger side, putting his bag on his lap, patting it.

 

"You look tired, Lou." Edward said.

 

"I didnt get enough sleep. My insomia attacked me." Louis frowned, bucking seat belt. Edward made a sound of symphathy.

 

"So, why were you walking?" Edward asked, "Dont you have a car?"

 

Louis snorted, "Diana wont start. I am actaully late. It's already 1:30."

 

"Diana?" Edward asked, amused. Louis grinned sheepishly.

 

"My car."

 

"Right, right." Edward chuckled. "Cant you call your friend?"

 

"Nah, Niall told me he used Uber so yeah."

 

"So, you were planning on walking?" Edward asked in bewilderment. He took a massive turn to left.

 

Louis shrugged, "Why not?"

 

"You should have called me, you idiot. It's fucking cold. Look at you, you're shivering!" Edward exclaimed, turning his heater on.

 

Louis was indeed shivering. He rolled his eyes, "Dont be over dramatic Styles."

 

"Well, Tomlinson, it's actaully not my fault I care bout you." Edward said.

 

Louis looked away, tapping his cheek to stop from blushing. He bit his lip to control himself from smiling like an idiot. He clutched his bag tighter, watching the people from the window.

 

"I should tease you more." Edward said after a moment. Louis turned his head.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"You're cute when you blush."

 

Louis scoffed, blushing redder than before. This little shit.

 

"Sod off! I'm not cute! I'm quite manly if you ask me."

 

"Oh, really?" Edward smirked.

 

Louis rolld his eyes again, letting out a giggle that made Edward cooed.

 

"Dammit. Why dont you just admit you're cute!" Edward cried, parking his car. Louis let out a sigh of relief.

 

"Because I'm not!" Louis laughed, covering his face with his hand.

 

"You are. Say 'I'm cute'." Edward ordered, turning off his engine. He turned his head towards Louis.

 

"Nope! Not a chance." Louis said, trying to open the door but it was locked. "Edward."

 

Edward smiled innocently. "You're welcome. The ride is free dont worry." Louis glared at him. "What?"

 

"Open the door." Louis said, glowering.

 

"You open it, I cant reach it." Edward said, making a grabby hand. "S'far."

 

"It's locked!"

 

"Say 'I'm cute' first." Edward said. Louis shook his head, annoyed.

 

"No in the fucking w--"

 

"Say it or I will kiss you."

 

Louis froze, blinking. Edward was looking at him, like he hasnt said something. They continued to stare at each other, unblinking. To be honest, the last kissed they shared was when they saw each other at the coffee shop. It was just a peck but Louis can still feel it and he wanted more. He was craving for more. And he wished Edward felt the same.

 

"Louis," Edward called, waving his hand. He leaned in to check on Louis.

 

"You blanked out. You oka--" Edward was cut off by Louis' lips slamming to his. He stood still first before processing what is happening. He cupped Louis' face with his big hands, moving his lips againts his softly. Louis' lips were thin but it perfectly fit on his. Louis kissed him back slowly, humming. The both of them were breathing through their noses, like it wasnt ussual. Being in a heated kiss is not usual. But their breathing went ragged when Edward tilted his head, swiping his tongue on Louis' lower lip. Louis gasped, moaning when he felt Edward's tongue played with his. He tasted so good. Like tea and mint. Edward moved a bit, pushing Louis' against the door gently, deepening the kiss. Louis put his hand on Edwrad's neck and the other hand was on his shoulder. Edward placed himself between Louis' legs and pulled his face closer. Their tongues fought for dominance. Edward suckled Louis' tongue when he was almost defeating him. Louis whimpered, letting the other lad envade his mouth. Their kiss turned into hungry kiss when played with Edward's tongue again. He was so dizzy and he felt drunk. Their salivas were mixing but it so good. Edward's lips were better than before. Much softer and sweeter.  Before they pull away, Edward nibbled Louis' lower lip, sucking it just like he did on his tongue.

 

They were panting, Louis' eyes were closed and so Edwrad's. Their foreheads were touching and their breaths mixing. Edward caress Louis' cheeks softly, kissing his nose.

 

"That was amazing." he breathed. Louis smiled, giggling. He opened his left eye.

 

"I know."

 

Edward bit his lip, pressing his lips against Louis once again.

 

"You need to go, baby."

 

Louis almost whined at the pet name and the fact he needed to leave for work. "Yeah, go. I...go."

 

Louis stuttered and his face heating up. Just an exact temperature for the cold weather.

 

Edward grinned, noticing Louis' disappointment  "We still have dinner tomorrow."

 

Louis grinned back, "Yeah. That's great. What time?"

 

Edward shook his head, "You have to go. I'll call you later tonight, babe."

 

Louis nodded, "Okay."

 

"Okay."

 

Edward pulled back, but not before unlocking Louis' door. "See you later?"

 

Louis pecked his lips, "See you later."

 

  
When Louis entered the shop, Niall was on his phone, his eyebrows furrowed. His fingers were hovering on the keyboard. His face was slightly pale, despite his cheeks were still red.

 

"Niall?"

 

Niall let out a 'Gah!', and jumped like someone dropped a bomb infront of him.

 

Louis let out a startled laugh, "You alright?"

 

Niall nodded, eyes wide. His face was still pale.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

Niall shrugged, "I was reading someone's blog, mate. His blog was amazing. He could see someone's future."

 

Louis gave him a funny look. "You mean, those people who could predict things that might happen?"

 

Niall nodded frantically like Louis just asked him if he wanted ice cream. His eyes were wide again. "He predicted someone's future when he touch them. It'll just show up like a vision. It always happen mate."

 

Louis laughed a bit,"You believe on those bullshits? Niall you're almost 25."

 

Niall just pouted, he still looked nervous. "He saw his costumer's future when he accidentally touched their hand. Louis it's scary!"

 

Louis laughed again, shaking his head. "You're just paranoid. Here, help me prepare my brekkie."

 

Niall squinted at him ,"Your lips are swollen. What did you do?"

 

Louis stopped his tracks. Shit mate. He shrugged nonchalantly, "Dunno."

 

Niall gave him an unconvinced look before snatching a bacon from Louis plate.

 

Two costumers entered the shop. And Louis was sure, Niall wasnt going to help him.

 

////

 

Louis was rinsing the plates he and Niall used for dinner when his phone rang. He tsked, closing the fauset and wiping his hand to the hand cloth hanging from the refrigerator. HIs phone continued to vibrate from his back pocket, tickling his ass. He chucked it out from his pocket, grinning when he saw the familiar name.

 

"Miss me already?"

 

"'Good evening too." Edward sassed. "Course I do. Especially your cuteness." Edward's voice made Louis' shiver. Louis rolled his eyes fondy, putting his phon on loud speaker.

 

"Wassup?"

 

"What are you doing?" Edward wondered. Louis shrugged, even if Edward couldnt see him.

 

"Washing plates. Niall doesnt feel well."

 

"Oh, poor guy," Edward said symphathetically.

 

"What about you? Chasing criminals?"

 

"May I remind you, I'm a lawyer, not a police." Edward laughed. Louis snorted, wiping his hands again. He took the phone from the counter and put it into normal call.

 

"So, the dinner." Edward started. Louis facepalmed himself. He actually forgot.

 

"Oh, yeah. For tomorrow. What time?"

 

"Hmm, I'll pick you up 6 maybe? I'll make reservations." Edward hummed.

 

"Hmm, okay. Where are you taking me?" Louis mumbled, getting comfy on the couch. Edward made a funny noise.

 

"Why would I tell you? It's a surprise!" Edward chirped, chuckling. Louis scoffed.

 

"I hate surprises."

 

"Hmm, I'll change that."

 

Louis snorted, rolling his eyes though, Edward couldnt see him. "I'd like to see you try."

 

"Are you undersistemating my romantic side?"

 

Louis laughed, "Not at all. So, whatcha doin'?"

 

Edward let out a chuckle, humming.

 

"Uh, my dad gave me some shits to work. I'm actually knackered but I have to submit this tomorrow." Louis suddenly felt bad.

 

"Hey, I'll let you go, now then." he pouted.

 

"What? No!" Edward protested. "I wanna talk while I do my works. I'm pretty bored if you havent noticed."

 

"Sure, taking advantages of me, yeah?"

 

"Oh, god. You caught me!"

 

"So, I'm right? You only want me because I keep you from getting bored."

 

"True that." Louis could pratically feel Edward smiling. "You could use some good company, Lou."

 

It wasnt that sweet but it made Louis' inside churn in a good way and his cheeks were flaming red.

 

"Awe, don't blush." Edward teased. Louis choked a laugh.

 

"I'm not! Dont assume things."

 

"Am I?"

 

They talked for 2 hours more, and Louis ended up lying on the soft dark blue carpet he and Niall purchased almost one year ago. Edward brought up some funny moments while he was on the court. One of them when the suspect was crying and saying he didnt do anyhting. He sneezed and his snot flew towards his nerd attorney. Louis laughed for 10 minutes straight and Edward just laughed with him. It felt good.

 

Talking to someone mean making new memories. SHaring them things and it almost felt...right. Louis really liked Edward. It was romantical and non-romantical way. He was so good. Louis hoped he and Edward could do more things with each other. He just hoped that everything will be alright.

 

*****  
It was 5:47 PM. And Louis was still naked in his room. HIs hair was already styled into a messy quif. But unfortunately, he was still naked. Like, really naked. He wasnt panicking. He still got time before Edward comes. He still did.

 

"Niall!" he cried.He counted 5 seconds before Niall barging into his door. Niall pushed him out of the way, walkinng towards his not-so-organized-closet. He took out a simple closed neck black long sleeve and a ripped skinny jeans. Louis just blinked when Niall threw it to his face. Niall left without a word, leaving Louis stunned.

 

Louis shrugged, wiggling his legs in his jeans and putting the shirt on Niall gave to him, carefully as he could, he wouldnt handle it if he messed his quif. He looked into the mirror, whistling. Not bad. He was about to tell himself he aced it when the doorbell rang. He gasped, spinning his head towards the bedside table, seeing it was excatly 6:00 PM. Smooth.

 

He heard the door opened and he assumed Niall let Edward in. Louis took a breath, calming himself not to get giddy and nervous. It's only Edward. And it is not a date. Well, maybe. Maybe.

 

"Louis! Get your arse over here!" Niall's loud voice boomed through the hallway.

 

"Coming, father!" he replied sarcastically. He heard Edward's obnoxious laugh.

 

Louis stride off the stairs, seeing Edward there, laughing with Niall. And he looked.. gorgeous. He was wearing a simple black jumper with a 'I Love NYC' printed in front. With some sinful skinny jeans and vans. Louis trailed his eyes to Edward, only to find him smirking.

 

"Like what you see?"

 

"Uhuh, if you're talking about Niall's drunken face then no." Louis said, snatching his hoodie from the couch as he pass. It's quite cold outside, and Louis didnt like the cold.

 

Niall scoffed, "As if you look nice when you're smashed!"

 

"Edward, come on!"

 

Edward shook his head, putting his hand on the small portion of Louis' back."See you later, Niall."

 

"Take care of my LouLou, mate." Niall warned. Louis groaned at the nickname. "He's my sweet pumpkin. Use protection please."

 

"Niall, we're only going to dinner." Louis said, chuckling, though, he was flushing red.

 

"Yeah, yeah." Niall mumbled, snatching a pizza. Louis rolled his eyes and looked up to Edward, only to find him looking back at him with soft green eyes.

 

"Ready to go?" he whispered, caressing Louis' waist. Louis gulped and looked away.

 

"Y-Yeah, let's go. I'm starved.'

 

Edward kissed his temple and they made their way towards his Range Rover. He opened the passenger door for Louis, being a gentleman he was. Louis flushed a bit, grinning at Edward. The green eyed lad smirked, closing the door.

 

Louis took his time to study Edward's car. Clean. Unlike his suburban, Niall said he swore he saw a cockroach and a ringworm crawling from the backseat.

 

"Your car is nice."

 

"Thank you, pumpkin."Edward said genuinely. "They always say it looks new, but I actually bought this 3 years ago."

 

Louis sputtered, 'It does looks new."

 

Edward laughed, shaking his head. "So,"

 

"So,"

 

"James misses you." Edward smiled fondly, starting his engine. Louis beamed.

 

"He does?"

 

"Yeah, apparently you made a good company than the other costumers." Edward said. "I told you so."

 

Louis grinned, "Well, can we go there?"

 

"When will be your day off?" Edward wondered, squinting. Louis shrugged.

 

"I honestly dont know since I always work. I can take day off tomorrow?"

 

Edward nodded, eyes focused on the road. Louis thought it was funny and cute. He looked serious. "Sure, lovely. We could continue what we are about to do that time when we first met."

 

Louis gave him a confused look, "What..?"

 

Edward grinned, dimple appearing. Louis was endeared. "Nothing. Nothing. So, Italian works for you?"

 

Louis gave him a weird look and breathed out a laugh, "Yeah, sure. Whatever is fine. I'm hungry."

 

Edward snickered, spinning the steering weel to the left. "SO, it's fine if we eat garbage for tonight?"

 

Louis scoffed, giving Edward a middle finger because his sass wasnt fuctioning for this minute.  Edward hummed, a teasing smile playing on his pink lips. The green eyed lad grabbed Louis' hand, taking Louis by surprise. Edward's green eyes were on the road while his fingers were intertwined with Louis. Louis bit his lip to contain his grin and rolled his eyes, looking out on the window.

 

  
"So," Edward started when they sat at the table the waitress reserved for them. Louis smiled at him as he skimmed through the menu.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"This dinner is a thank you for giving me an amazing tattoo," Edward said, beaming. Louis shook his head.

 

"You already paid me?"

 

Edward just gave him a smile, "I know, but," he shrugged, "I wanna take you to dinner, so why not? Are you not having fun?"

 

Louis almost laughed at the disappoinment etched on Edward's beautiful face. Louis reached and patted the green eyed lad's hand. "I am, love. Dont worry. I'm just surprised you took me here, is all."

 

"You shouldnt be surprised. I mean, " Edward let out an awkward laugh, "Please get use to this. Because this is not the final day I will take you to a date."

 

So, it was comfirmed. This was offically a date.  
Louis grinned so big at Edward's flushed face. "Date huh?"

 

Edward winked and took Louis' small hand, playing with the small fingers. Edward seemed amazed by the hand and he started kissing Louis' knuckles and the tips of his fingers. Louis just watched him and smiled fondly.

 

"Tell me about you." Edward suggested. Louis jutted his lip out in concentration and scoffed playfully.

 

"There is nothing interesting about me."

 

"There is. I know it." Edward saidc cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

"My full name is Louis William Tomlinson. I am from Doncaster." Louis started, a happy bubble inside his heart started to bloom. Edward stared at him intently, his lips never leaving Louis' hand. Louis gulped. "Y-Yeah, uhm, I lived with my mum and, uh, sisters."

 

Edward hummed, clearly interested. "Oh? How many sisters do you have?"

 

"Uhm, there is Lottie, Fizzy, the twins, Phoebe and Daisy." Louis narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember.

 

"Ooh, four sisters? That's a lot!" Edward mused, eyes shining.

 

"Yeah, well, I babysit all of them before. But two years ago my mum delivered another set of twins. Dan, my stepfather, was so excited."

 

Edward cooed at Louis'  brigth face. "Two girls again?"

 

"Nah, one girl and one boy. Ernest and Doris. I saw them last week. My mum visited me with the girls and, well, boy."

 

Louis gave him an amused smile, and the waitress was back, a notepad wrapped with her hands. She beamed at them.

 

"Good evening, dashing gentlemen. What can I get you?"

 

Louis smiled back warmly, "Uhm, Carne pizzaiola please."

 

She wrote it swifty and looked at Edward, who hummed. "Pasta e fagioli is fine for me. And bring us red wine please. Thank you."

 

She beamed again, "Your orders will be here in a moment."

 

And she was gone. Louis cleared his throat, "So, tell me about you instead."

 

Edward smiled at him, "Well, my full name is Edward Harry Styles. I am from Holmes Chapel, Cheshire. I was born February 1, 1994. Hmm, my parents are Anne Styles and Des Styles."

 

Louis smiled fondly at Edward's confused face. "Wow, you're too young. Any siblings?"

 

Edward bit his lip, his long index finger dancing around at the top of Louis' palm. "Not too young. And I have one older sister, her name's Gemma."

 

Louis didnt show the frown threatening to appear on his face. Edward' tone suddenly changed and Louis didnt like it at all.

 

"That's nice. Did you get along well with her?" Louis asked, putting his chin on his fist. Edward smiled shyly.

 

"We did. Still do actually. But eversince she married my ex-boyfriend, Nick, she tagged along with him to USA. We usually talk over the phone every week. Or sometimes we would forget to call each other. The last time I saw her was Christmas 2 years ago. So i missed her face though she's ugly. When I have time, i would barge into their house and drag her home again."

 

Louis blinked, "Your sister married your ex-boyfriend?"

 

Edward giggled,"That's all you got there? And yeah. Funny isnt? I did love Nick but not as much as my sister does. Gemma confessed it to me and I told her it's okay. But when I came over to Nick's house, i heard him moaning my sister's name. I thought Gems was with him. But he was just getting off to the thought of my bloody sister. Turns out, they feel mutual to each other."

 

Louis barked out a laugh, "Woah, holy shit. That's a quite love story!"

 

Edward grinned, "Isnt?"

 

"Good thing you didnt hold up a grudge or think they betrayed you." Louis commented, frowning.

 

Edward shook his head, "Nah, I love them both. I actually forgot that Nick was my past until we brought it up. Because now, i look him up as a brother."

 

Louis hummed, "That's good. You're good."

 

Edward smiled shyly and brought Louis' hand to his lips again, kissing it. His green eyes sparkled and his mouth twitched into a smile.

 

The waitress came back with their food and drinks. They thanked her and ate in silence.

 

"This is quite good. I never been here, though. I always go to Papa's Burgeria and Pizzeria when me and Niall are hungry." Louis babbled while his mouth half full. It should be disgusting but the fond smile on Edward's face told him it was alright.

 

"Take me there sometimes. Maybe we could hang out there and fill our stomachs with burgers and Hawaiian pizzas." Edward hummed approvingly. Louis beamed.

 

"That will be my treat."

 

"Mine."

 

"Mine." Louis whined. Edward scowled.

 

"I will pay for our second date. No buts." Edward stuck his tongue out. Louis grumbled and wiped the sauce on Edward's nose. Edward made a sound and wiped it with Louis' finger. Louis squawked and pulled his hand away.

 

"Gross!"

 

"I guess I started it." Edward admitted sarcastically. Louis giggled softly and wiped his mouth with a tissue.

 

"Fine. But you will pay for the food I will order alright?"

 

Edward snorted, sipping his ice tea. "Deal. In exchange, you will have give me kisses."

 

"How many?" Louis blushed a bit.

 

"Oh I dunno." Edward shrugged, smirking. "Maybe as many as the cost of the money."

 

Louis' eyes widened, his mouth opening. "H-How very dare you!"

 

Edwards snorted, wiping his own mouth. "Yeah, well, it's atleast you can do for me. For payment."

 

Louis rolled his eyes,"Yeah, right. Fine."

 

"Aww." Edward cooed. He reached for his hand and took it. He kissed Louis' fingertips.

 

"I'm gonna spoil you so much, darling." Edward whispered, his eyes dilating. Louis' breath hitched, his other hand clenching.

 

"I---"

 

His words were cut off by a ring tone. Louis blinked his daydream away and saw Edward fumbling with his phone but still holding Louis' hand.

 

"Hello? Dad..." Edward cleared his throat. "Yes. Uhuh, I'm on a dinner with... a friend..." Edward winked. "Yeah?...Oh, could it wait? I--..." Edward's face frowned, his pink lips pursing. "Alright." his voice turned into a professional tone. "Yes. I'll be there in 30... Yes. I'll see you. Bye."

 

  
Edward pocketed his phone awkwardly, "Uhm, sorry about that, L."

 

Louis snickered, "Idiot. It's alright. I dont mind."

 

Edward smiled fondly, "I'm sorry but I think we need to go now."

 

Louis smiled back, "Alright."

 

He stood up and brushed his pants. Edward did the same and put some tips on the table. He took Louis' hand into his own and squeezes it gently. They got off the restaurant quickly and Louis sighed when cold air hit his tanned skin.

 

"Cold baby?"

 

Louis shrugged, "A bit.

 

Edward nodded and went to their car. He opened the back seat and snatched his blue jumper, giving it to Louis. Louis looked at him, licking his lip.

 

"Wear it please. Look at you, you're shivering like a leaf." Edward said. Louis nodded and took the jumper. He wore it quickly, nearly moaning when Edward's scent hit his nose. Edward smirked amusedly and grabbed Louis by the waist. Louis looked up and smirked back. "Yeah?"

 

Edward covered his cold lips with his warm lips. Louis hummed and wrapped his arms around Edward's neck. The taller lad pulled him close, long arms tightening around Louis' slim waist. Edward moved his lips slightly and Louis immediately opened his mouth. Edward pulled Louis' bottom lip with his teeth, tongue tracing the curve of it. Louis nudged his tongue with his own, moaning when his lover nudge him back.

 

They continued to kiss until Louis pulled back to breath. Edward's soft lips pecked the corner of his mouth and hugged him.

 

"I like you so much, Lou." Edward whispered. Louis flushed under his hot gaze and smiled shyly.

 

"I-I like you too. So much. I-I havent felt anything like this before. C-Connected and--"

 

"Safe." Edward and Louis said together.

 

"I can see myself falling in love with you." Edward mumbled. Louis closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against his.

 

"Yeah? Can you see me loving you back?"

 

"I will make sure you will fall inlove with me. I have magic." Edward joked.

 

"And a magic cock too yeah?" Louis added. Edward barked a laugh,, kissing Louis' cheek.

 

"Yes. A magic cock."

 

Let's take you home, baby." Edward said huskily. Louis squeezed him in response and they went inside the car.

 

Louis got home by 9, his head dizzy. He could still feel Edward's lips on his.

 

"You're home." Niall looked surprised. His mouth was full of chips. Typical.

 

"Yes, Niall. I'm home." Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"Oh, I thought you were going home with Edward."

 

Louis gave him a crooked smile. "Nah. I dont give some during 1st date. Just kisses."

 

"Snog session you mean?" Niall offered, cackling when Louis threw a pillow on him.

 

He fell asleep peacefully, his lips tugging into a smile. As he closed his eyes, a pair of dark blue eyes were staring back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI lovelies. Thanks for reading. Please leave comments and suggestions.


	5. Suspicious

 

 

It was 1 O'Clock in the afternoon when Louis' first costumer for the day arrived. It was Wednesday, a right time for being lazy. Well, for Niall, it was. And for some other customers.

 

When the door bell rang, Louis looked up, a bit surprised. He wasnt really expecting some customers. But who was he to reject the blessing?

 

He saw a man with a tall quiff and tall height. His eyes were big and judgemental as he scan the whole place. As if he was cursing them.

 

Louis frowned, his eyes narrowing. He jumped when Niall nudged him harshly on  the rib. "He's creepy."

 

Louis snorted. "Like you arent."

 

Niall frowned. "I'm serious, Lou. He is like, hiding something."

 

"We are all hiding something, Ni." Louis said. "Dont judge the guy, man."

 

Niall made a face, wiping the needle clean. He put it down on the tray where Louis usually place his kit.

 

"Yeah, maybe you're right." but he sounded unconvinced.

 

Louis rolled his eyes, walking towards the new customer.

 

"Good morning, sir. Find any tattoos you want?"

 

The man slowly looked at Louis, his eyes still wide. And slightly red. Like he hadnt been sleeping for days. Louis fought off a shudder.

 

"Yes." his voice light and playful, but cold and empty. "My name is Nick Grimshaw."

 

Louis nodded, "Nice to meet you, Nick. Louis." he shook hands with him. Even his hand was cold.

 

"Yeah, Louis." he drawled his name. Louis pulled his arm back, quickly but Nick didnt seem to notice. His stared at Louis weirdly. Louis didnt fucking like it. It was creepy as fuck. He wasnt a judgemental type but once Louis sensed something was wrong about you (in a bad way), he will start to think you're a creep or something.

 

"Yes." Louis dragged the S. "Louis, sir."

 

"Right." Nick nodded and narrowed his eyes. He jutted his bottom lip out and skimmed through the design wall. Louis noticed the red paint of his walls were getting boring. He needed to change it soon.

 

Niall chose to walked in, halting when he saw Nick. He flinched and scratched his head.

 

"Ah, yes." Nick said, his tone happy. Niall gave him a weird look, crossing his arms suspiciously.

 

"I want that one." Nick said. He pointed the rose and dagger design on the wall Louis redesigned just after Edward had a dagger tattoo, Oh. Edward. Him. The dinner they had two days ago was amazing. The /date/. The kiss was amazing. Edward confessed that he like Louis. And they might starting dating again. Louis sounded like a bloody teen ager but he day dreamed about Edward confessing feelings to him.

 

They also planned to go out tonight, to visit the Blue Green Fancies bar. They were supposed to go the day after their 'date' but Edward sadly cancelled it because his father was expecting him to join him for a meeting. Louis was disappointed but didnt show him. They werent official yet since they havent talked bout it. And Edward has his own freedom to do whatever he pleased. Louis also wasnt available yesterday since it was his date day with Lottie and Fizzy. They live 1-hour drive away from Louis' flat. Louis wasnt excited. Not at all.

 

"...on my skin." Nick said. Louis blinked, completely lost. Shit, he didnt hear his customer's request.

 

"Huh?"

 

Niall snickered from behind him. Louis flushed slightly pink.

 

"I'm sorry sir. I didnt quite catch that." Louis corrected. Nick gave him a wide smile. Louis nearly screamed.

 

"I said I want that Rose and Dagger tattooed on my skin."

 

Louis hummed, "Oh, but they are for couples sir. Like, you just have to pick one, the Rose or the Dagger. And the other half will be tattooed on your partner."

 

Nick's face turned grim. "Just do what I say, boy. I'm paying. Dont bloody complain."

 

That was fucking... well, rude. His tone was like something he used everyday. Like he was used to use that to anyone he met. Niall gaped at him, his eyes widening.

 

"L-Louis..." he whispered in irritation. Louis gave him a look and snapped his fingers.

 

"Right away sir! Please sit on the chair please. I will be back. I'll just go get my kit."

 

Louis went to the wash room quickly, where his things were placed. Niall followed him like a puppy. He was biting his nails. Sign that he was nervous and bothered.

 

"Lou what the fuck? What the fuck is wrong with that guy? Huh?"

 

Louis smacked his arm. "Niall, shut up. Calm your tits, idiot. Maybe he was just having a bad day."

 

"A bad day? A bloody bad day? Did you see his eyes? They were fucking red like he has sore eyes! He might be high, Lou." Niall muttered. "His teeth were yellow like the rotten cheese I found in you r pocket last week."

 

Louis grumbled. "Sod off and go upstairs."

 

"No way I'm leaving you there wiith him." Niall gave him a wild look. "I'm staying there with you."

 

"As if you can fight with hiim, Ni. He's taller than us. Bigger than us." Louis said. "Besides, you'll just follow me like a puppy."

 

"I dont care." Niall huffed. "Atleast I'm quite useful by calling 911."

 

Louis rolled his eyes but just let his best mate do whatever he wanted. Niall was over reacting.

 

He went back to the front part of his shop, only finding Nick snoozing on the chair. Niall snorted.

 

"This our chance, Lou. Let's throw him off the cliff."

 

Louis chuckled. "Bastard. We will go to jail."

 

"Your Edward can bail us out--ouch!" Niall yelped when Louis poked him again with the needle. That seemed to wake up the customer. He looked around, wondering where on Earth was he.

 

"Ah, Nick. Are you ready, sir?" Louis asked cheerfully. Nick huffed sleepily.

 

"Sure, kid. Let's get over with this."

 

Niall sat on the chair behind Nick, innocently fiddling with his phone. Louis fought off a eye roll and started to the draw the outline of Nick's tattoo.

 

  
////  
Louis was nearly finished on drawing the rose since drawing dagger was so easy. He just joined them, stabbing the dagger on the very middle of the rose.

 

Nick spoke up.

 

"I have a job for you." Nick proposed. Louis' head shot up, his eyes directly shooting at Niall whose eyes were wide as his.

 

"So, we have a club. A group. The name is Dagger in the Rose." Nick continued, not noticing the looks Louis and Niall were exchangimg. "We need a tattoo artist to draw the mark of our group on the skin of the members. You impressed me so I chose you."

 

Louis blinked, surprised. "Oh."

 

"Yes. We will pay you double. How much is this tattoo?"

 

Louis gulped, "400."

 

Nick hummed. "That's a very reasonable price. We have 21 members. The same tattoo, mate. Just to be sure, we can pay you before you start tattooing."

 

Niall blinked, "T-That almost the amount of money Louis gets every month month."

 

21 x 400 equals 8400. Yeah, well. Holy shit, right? Not that bad. Louis usually get 2500-3000 a month. Just enough for everyday needs. Niall and him joined their money for the electricity and rent. Since Niall was receiving money from his books sales, he's got a lot of it.

 

Nick grinned, "Are you accepting it, man? This could be a oppurtunity for you."

 

Louis did not hesistate. "I am. Y-Yeah, I am."

 

Nick nodded. "That's the spirit. Dont worry mate. It will be next month. We are stillpreparing for our appearance. Make sure to go to our bar alright? That would be sick."

 

Well, maybe this Nick guy was not that bad.

 

////

 

"Lou fucking hell!" Niall exclaimed.

 

"I know!"

 

"He's a filthyh rich bastard! Even gave you 1oo pounds tip!"

 

"I know!"

 

They were laughing so hard since Nick left the shop. Nick got his number and promised to contact him next month. He told Louis that he didnt like being disappointed so Louis promised to give his best. Nick was satisfied at that and gave Louis a tip.

 

They were driving to the bar Edward owned.

 

  
"I thought he was a drug addict bastard. Well, I still think he is. Look at the money he will give you. Fuck that's a lot! I thought he was gonna offer you with drug selling or some shits!"

 

  
"Yeah yeah." Louis laughed, parking his car on the familiar parking lot. He dragged Niall with him to the Blue Green Fancies bar since the Irish Bastard loved bars. "He does look like a drug dealer... or user. But atleat he gave me a good deal."

 

Niall gaped in awe as he looked at the bar. "Holy shit Edward owns this?!"

 

"Yep. Gorgeous right? Wait until you enter inside!" Louis gushed.

 

They entered and Louis immediately caught a glimpse of James laughing.

 

The bar had a new design. It was still dark but the lights changed. It was magenta, purple and pink. It was blurring around the bodies dancing and grinding. The tables were now round and designed with chains and fake jewelries.

 

The bar stool was covered with fancy blue and green fairy lights. James was glowing behind them.

 

"James!" Louis grew fond on James. Like he couldnt stop himself from liking the guy. There was something in his aura that made Louis all softy.

 

"Louis! My man!" James exclaimed happily. "How are you, kid?"

 

"Alright, alright." Louis grinned. "Oh, this is my best mate, Niall."

 

"Hello." Niall greeted joyfully with his usual Irish accent,

 

James seemed impressed, laughing fondly. "Oh, hi, buddy. James Corden at your service. People call me High-5."

 

Niall looked curious. "Why though?"

 

"That's because I love to give high fives!" he said, raising his two hands.

 

Louis and Niall laughed happily, giving James a high five.

 

"What drink can i give for you gentlemen?"

 

Niall said something Louis didnt understand because he felt a warm, long arm wrapped around his slim shoulders, pulling him close. The sweet and manly smell of him hit Louis' nose like a train.

 

"Hi, doll." Edward beamed. Louis looked up, a blush covering his cheeks. He grinned back shyly and leaned on Ed's chest.

 

"Hi, love. I've missed you." Louis said. Edward chuckled and kissed Louis' head.

 

"I missed you too baby." he sniffed Louis' hair. He groaned. "Oh, I miss your smell too."

 

Louis giggled and wrapped his arms around Edward's waist, his face hiding on his stomach.

 

"You're a weirdo."

 

"I'm your weirdo." Edward corrected. Louis agreed with him by tapping his bum.

 

"How are you?" Louis asked.

 

"Alright, love. Just tired. Havent got any sleep, to be honest."

 

"Oh?" Louis felt bad. "Then why did you even go here? You should rest."

 

Edward smiled. "It's alright, hun. I wanted to see you too and I definitely need to go out or I'll drive my nuts off over work."

 

Louis hummed symphatetically, not happy with Edward's words. He needed to rest, he sounded tired.

 

"Want a drink? I can buy you." Louis offered, grinning crookedly. Edward raised an eyebrow "I've heard that before."

 

Louis laughed and nodded.

 

"Buy me a drink, boy, then we dance." Edward chuckled. Louis beamed and faced James.

 

"Hey, High -5. Two sex on the beach please!" Louis said. James grinned and gave him a bottoms up.

 

"Coming right up."

 

Niall gave him a mock salute and James gave him a grin. Edward sat beside Louis and Louis immediatelly nuzzle to his partner's side.

 

"How was your day, babe?" Edward asked, rubbing Louis' shoulder.

 

"Was good." Louis shrugged. "There was a guy, name Nick Grimshaw or something. He offered a tattoo job. For their club's, uh, symbol?"

 

Edward chuckled at Louis' cuteness. "Really baby? What tattoo did he choose?"

 

"He picked the Rose and Dagger tat." Louis beamed. "I designed a new one just after you got a tattoo from me. I joined the rose and dagger. Here, have a look."

 

Louis chucked his phone out and went to his Gallery. He showed Edward the design and Edward whistled.

 

"Woah.. I mean, wow!" Edward laughed, endeared. "That's look so amazing babe. He better pay you high."

 

"Oh he will." Louis wiggled his eyebrows. "That tattoo costs 400. His club has 21 members so..."

 

Edward laughed loudly, "Holy shit! He's a rich one, isnt he?"

 

Louis laughed. "I know right! Niall suspected him as a drug dealer."

 

Edward squawked. "What the fuck? Why?"

 

"His eyes were so red. And his smile is sickening. And he's rich as fuck." Louis shrugged.

 

"Silly, Louis." Edward tutted. Louis grunted,

 

"Not me! Niall said it so."

 

Edward grinned, pulling him closer. He kissed his head, humming. "I will take you on a date on Saturday."

 

Louis raised an eyebrow, "An official one?"

 

Edward pinched his cheek gently. "2nd. That will be our second."

 

"I dont include the first time we went to a dinner." Louis said. Edward gave him an affronted look.

 

"And why not?"

 

Louis shrugged again. "Fine. No reason at all."

 

Edward chuckled softly, "You're an idiot."

 

"Your idiot." Louis replied back cheekily. Edward kissed his lips softly.

 

"My idiot."

 

"Here!" James cheered, sliding the drinks towards them. Niall grinned and patted his arm.

 

Louis gave Edward his drinks and he sipped his own.

 

"So, Edward, what do you do?" Niall wondered kindly. Edward gave him a smile.

 

"I'm a Human Rights Lawyer."

 

"Ooh!" Niall amused. "That's sick! Are you holding a case today?"

 

Edward stiffened, not enough for Niall to notice, but enough for Louis to feel. He cleared his throat. "Yes, yes I am."

 

Louis looked up, a frown setting on his face. Edward looked back, smiling. Louis gave him an unimpressed look.

 

Niall hummed, nodding. "What was the funniest case you had?"

 

Edward suddenly cackled, suprising Louis. His arm tghtened around Edward's waist, and kissed his shoulder.

 

"I already told Louis about this. But when we were in the court, the suspect was crying and continued to deny himself. He ended up blowing his snot to the lawyer infront of him. I feel sorry about the lad but I feel sorry about my co-lawyer. I had to stop my laugh so the judges wont beat my ass."

 

Niall was laughing hard, his head thrown aback and his face red. Louis loved him. Niall laughed at everything. It was so easy to make him laugh.

 

"Oh, God. If I was there, I wouldnt be abe to hold my laugh. I will have to leave the room and laugh as loud as I can."

 

Edward grinned, sipping his drink again. "How about you? What do you do?"

 

NIall sipped his own drink, smiling. "I'm an author. I finished Literature two years ago."

 

"He already published his first book. He's quite famous. His sci-fi book is really cool as fuck." Louis said proudly. Niall grinned at him, somehow proud of himself and his book. Edward gave them a fond look and ruffled Niall's hair.

 

"If you ever need my law books, I will gladly give it to you." Edward said jokingly. Niall chortled.

 

"Why would I need your stupid law books?" NIall challenged, grinning widely.

 

"Might want to use it for reference to your new book." Edward winked. Niall laughed.

 

"Fuck, mate. Sure, sure! I will consider it." Niall and Louis beamed at Edward. Edward rolled his eyes fondly. He leaned down.

 

"Wanna dance with me?" he whispered huskily. Louis' breath hitched and looked at Edward. Edward smirked naughtily and thumbed his hip. Louis just nodded dumbly and went to tell Niall but his mate wasnt there. Great.

 

"Come." Edward said, pulling Louis close. They went to the dance floor, already attatched to each other's body. Louis wrapped his arms around Edward's shoulders and Edward wrapped his arms around Louis' waist. The song changed into a slow dance. Louis blushed pink when 'Look After You' by The Fray blasted through the speakers. It wa shis favorite song.

 

"Why you blushy blushy?" Edward  teased, thumbing Louis' back. Louis giggled sofly, brushing Edward's hair.

 

"It's my song, yeah? I always sing that to my mum. I promised to look after her and my sisters. Just to pay her for everything she did for us." Louis whispered. Edward smiled, his eyes sparkling.

 

"Such a good son you are, Lou." Edward hummed, kissing Louis' forehead. Louis closed his eyes, concentrating Edward's warm and soft lips pressed against his skin.

 

'Forget the urgency,  
But hurry up and wait,  
My heart is starting to,  
seperate.'

 

"Oh, oh, oh, oh." Edward hummed, swaying. "Be my baby, oh oh oh oh."

 

Louis blushed, laughing softly. His body swayed with Edward's, his mind swimming with sudden happiness and giddiness. "Oh, oh, oh, oh. Be my baby,"

 

"And I'll look after you." Edward looked at him straight in the eyes, his green eyes full of promises and happiness. Louis smiled, pressing his forehead againts the man infront of him. A beautiful, kind and smart man infront of him.

 

"Yeah?" Louis breathed out. Edward squeezed his waist.

 

"I would like to take care of you please." Edward said softly, brushing Louis' fringe with his free hand. Louis gulped.

 

"Edward..."

 

A ring tone of Marimba suddenly rang out of nowhere. Louis jumped and flinched. He didnt like Marimba. Edward frowned, looking up at Loui apologetically.

 

"Go answer it please, babe." Louis suggested kindly. Edward leaned in and pecked his lips softly.

 

"Okay, butterfly. Go sit on the bar please. This wont take long, alright?"

 

Louis nodded, kissing Edward's cheek. Edward nodded once and walking away. Louis watched him disappeared through the crowd, a frown setting on his face. He sat on the bar stool again, suddenly experiencing dejavu. He sipped his left over drink, playing with the rim of his glass.

 

"Edward?" Niall's voice boomed beside him. Louis looked up.

 

"Oh, he was answering a phone call." Louis shrugged. Niall blinked and nodded.

 

"He's a busy man isnt he?" Niall spoked the obvious. Louis hummed.

 

"He said he will take me to a date on Saturday. Our 2nd one."

 

Niall cheered, "Really? That's cool! Why didnt you tell me about your first one?"

 

Louis rolled his eyes, "He considered our first dinner last week as our first date."

 

Niall laughed, "Unbelievable. Good luck, mate. Happy for you. It has been so long since you dated."

 

Louis blinked. Niall was right. The last time he dated was, like, 3-4 years ago. Before his mum diagnosed leukemia. After that, none. He didnt want to have one night stands. He just didnt want to have sex with random strangers. Call him a sap, but he wanted his sex to be warm, loving and slow.

 

"Edward is.. special. Something is very special about him."Louis pursed his lips. "I dont know... It makes me want to be with him. To make him happy. To support him. For 3 weeks, even if we just talk through the phone, the way he makes me feel... His warm voice, his loud laugh, his---"

 

"Alright, alright. Enough! I get it. You like him. You dont have to describe how sap you are for him."

 

Loui scowled, smacking him. But he didnt deny it anyway.

 

////

 

It has been 2 hours. No Edward. No blue eyes. No warm voice. No---

 

"Louis, mate." Niall called out sleepily. "Arent we going home yet?" He yawned.

 

It was 12 in the morning and Edward had been gone for 2 hours. He didnt come back like he had said earlier to Louis. He will not admit it that he was heartbroken and disappointed. Edward did the same to him the night they met.

 

The club was still noisy but the amount of customers decreased 30%. Loius sighed. Niall asked him that question for 5 times now but he kept saying he will wait for Edward. He didnt want to call him or text him. That would make him clingy. He cringed.

 

"Y-Yeah, I think we should go." Louis said defeatedly. Niall gave him a sad look.

 

"Contact him, mate." Niall suggested. "Tell him we've got tomorrow. I mean... later."

 

Niall grinned but Louis frowned at him. He reached for his pocket hesitantly but sighed. He chucked his phone out, his finger hovering over Edward's number. He clicked it and sent him a message.

 

'Hey, Ed. I'm going home now... I'll see you Saturday okay? - Louis x'

 

////


	6. Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. What the fuck. It's been YEARS since I updated Rose and Dagger and I dont know, mates. I feel so guilty and bad. Even though no one really reads my stories. But thank you... if you're still reading this. Here's the chapter *winces* I'll try to update next Sunday. *hangs myself*

Chapter Five: Unknown

 

//Louis//

 

From the bluriness of my surroundings, I knew I was dreaming. And this dream wasnt the typical dream I had before. I usually dream something nonsense like Niall chewing his dirty sock for lunch.

 

But this dream? There was something off about it. Like, there was something wrong.

 

I was in the middle of the hallway of the hallway. The walls were white and clean, the tiles were gray and shiny. There were waiting sheds beside me and infront of a door.  I looked at the chair beside me, deciding to sit and wait for something to happened but my body was frozen. Fuck, I couldnt move. Was this sleep paralysis? What does that even mean? I felt like I was tied. I opened my mouth to scream help but someone beat me to it.

 

"My son!" someone cried. I looked at the shed infront of the wide door, there was an unfamiliar woman sitting there, crying loudly. I gulped. Her brunette hair was messy and unruly and pulled into a bun. She was crying on shoulder of a big, gruffy man that I thought was her husband.

 

"Anne, we did everything we can!" a man, wearing hospital scrubs said shakily. He seemed to be the doctor.

 

"Smith please!" the woman sobbed, "I need him! We need him!"

 

What was happening? Why am I here anyway? Who was this woman?

 

I tried to peek the woman's name to familiarize her but her face blurry just like her husband and the doctor.

 

"Louis!" a familiar voice called. I looked around to face a pair of puppy eyes, full of fear, staring back at me.

 

"L-Liam?" I whispered weakly.

 

"Louis, save him!" Liam said frantically. "Save him! Change his fate before it's too late!"

 

///

 

"Louis. Louis, mate!"

 

Niall. Niall was here. Louis' safe.

 

"Lou, wake up!"  a cold water was thrown to his face, making him scream. His eyes shot open as he frantically sit up, eyes searching for Liam, clearly wanting and needing answers and explanations. His forehead and face were damp with water and his chest was heaving as he breathed heavily.

 

Niall's calming blue eyes scanned Louis as if he was going to bite him. He was frowning, eyebrows creased into concerned lines.

 

"Lou, I'm sorry if I pour cold water on you." Niall said sheepishly. "I'v been waking you up for five minutes now. You wont wake up and you keep whimpering. I think you were having a nightmare or something."

 

Louis nodded. That was all he could do. He blinked the water when it tried to hang on his lashes.

 

Niall thumbed Louis' damped nape. "Babe, what happened?"

 

Louis just breathed out and hugged Niall tightly. His heart was still beating rapidly on his chest.

 

"L-Liam.." he mumbled.

 

"Hmm? Come again, lad?" Niall requested kindly, patting Louis' hair.

 

Louis looked up, "N-Nothing, Ni." he sighed. Niall hummed, clearly unconvinced.

 

"Are you alright though? You were whimpering and frowning like you were 'bout to cry."

 

"I'm sorry." Louis winced in embarrassment and buried his face on his bestmate's chest. Niall let out a laugh.

 

"Dont be, silly Lou." Niall pecked Louis' hair. "But this is the first time I've seen ye like tha'."

 

Louis chuckled weakly. "Me too.. I mean, for all I know, I've up grown my night terrors when I turned highschool."

 

Niall smiled symphatetically. "Stop being a demon, then. Start praying."

 

Louis snorted, smacking his chest.

 

"Now, now. Get up. It's almost 11. Go shower while I prepare our food." Niall pinched Louis' nose. Louis let out a playful growl and pinched Niall's hip.

 

When Louis climb down the stairs, Niall was bagging some sandwiches and juice packs. Louis snatches his keys and wallet from Niall, who was already munching his tuna sandwich.

 

"Can you drive today?"

 

"Fuck yes!"

 

Louis rolled his eyes fondly and slid inside the passenger seat while his bestmate to the driver's. He snatched the bag from Niall and took out his Nutella sandiwch. Licking his lips, he started to dig in.

 

"When was the last time you had a night mare?" Niall wondered, driving away. Louis blinked.

 

Before Louis went to highschool, he dreamt about his mum kicking him out of the house and his sisters kicking him away. Maybe because Louis just came out as gay to them that night. He didnt believe his mum when she said she accepted him as well his sisters.

 

"Before I went to high school, Ni." Louis said, thumbing his lip. Niall hummed.

 

"What was that about? When you dreamt about your dad?"

 

Louis' dad had died for some reason, after Louis was born. Johanna, Louis' loving mum, didnt know. Louis didnt know. No one knew. Fucked up right? But Louis had a dreaam about it (which Louis considered as a night nare), his dad had died because of an accidental gunshot. He didnt want to mention it to his mum because she had moved on. She had forgotten about it. Louis didnt want to ask why the fuck his father died.

 

"Y-Yeah." Louis sighed, taking abit on his sandwich. "He was accidentally shot. The gunshot came out of nowhere. It was either planned or just..an accident. I dont know. I dont care."

 

Niall made a disturbing noise, "But what if that was the real reason why your dad had disappeared and found murdered to his old home?"

 

Louis snorted, "That's impossible, Ni."

 

"Nothing is impossible."

 

"You think I'm a psychic or something?" Louis teased.

 

"Sure. I may or may not think you have a bloody lazer eyes." Niall laughed. Louis laughed back and smacked his best mate's arm.

 

"Any words from Edward?" Niall asked. Louis blinked. After the night Edward left him in the gay bar he owned two nights, Louis hadnt recieved any calls nor text from Edward. Louis didnt want to contact him because that would make him clingy. Edward was a busy guy and his work wasnt that easy. Of course he didnt have time for Louis' needy and whiny attention. But Louis really missed him.

 

"No." Louis said sadly.

 

"That's alright mate. Maybe he was busy. You know lawyers." Niall said. Louis sighed again but nodded.

 

~~

 

  
"How many costumers do I have today, bub?" Louis asked, cleaning his stensil.  Niall looked up from his phone, shrugging.

 

"Lemme check." he mumbled, opening Louis' schedule book.

 

While Niall was skimming through the pages of the notebook, Louis prepared all of the things he needed. He blankly placed the stencils, the inks on his small, stainless steel tray and carried it in the front part of the shop.

 

He wiped the tables and chairs clean, biting his lip.

 

He was thinking about Edward. Louis was worried as hell.

 

The blue eyed lad havent called him yet, for two days. Edward never did to Louis. For almost two weeks they've known each other, Edward always call or text him. Louis wasnt actually this clingy and squirmy. The only people he texted were Niall, his other friends from Doncaster and his family.

 

Edward was different, though. Louis wasnt used Edward leaving him alone or Edward not bugging him.

 

"Three today, Louis. Maddy's gonna get another tat today huh?" Niall called out quietly. Louis blinked, placing the rug in his shelf.

 

Maddison was one of Louis' classmates back in high school. Niall was supposed to make her his girlfriend until Maddy came out to them as lesbian.

 

"Oh... yeah." Louis answered absentmindedly. "I guess it's her girlfriend's initial. Can you believe that Mad's gonna marry that rebellious, Sam?"

 

Sam was Maddy's girlfriend. For almost 10 years. They have been together aince highschool and studied the same degree, Film.

 

Niall chortled, writing something in the sched book. "I guess. Sam is a little shit, but Maddy's 'er weakness, ya kno'?"

 

Louis hummed in agreement. "Who's my first one?"

 

"Oh! My friend." Niall looked at Louis excitedly. Louis looked at him, eyebrows raised.

 

"Another friend?"

 

Niall let out laugh. Everyone was Niall's friend.

 

"I guess. But this maye, he's super cool. I met him in the Starbucks a week ago."

 

"You went to Starbucks?" Louis asked in surprised, stopping himself from laughing. Niall rolled his eyes, shrugging.

 

"Yeah, I wore a mask. So i didnt smell the coffee. He offered me free drinks actually."

 

"Were you still in the starbucks or a gay bar?"

 

Niall rolled his eyes again, fondly this time. "Starbucks. It's sad coz I rejected the drinks."

 

"You should have give them to me!" Louis exclaimed, mock disappointed. Niall scoffed.

 

"Pure black coffee?"

 

"Ew, fuck, no." Louis wrinkles his nose in disgust. "Was he gonna poison you?"

 

"Nah, he just dont know what type of coffee I drink. So he gave me some black. Then I told him that I dont drink coffee." Niall babbled, yawning.

 

"Wait, wait. You didn't answer me. Why were you in the Starbucks?" Louis asked, confused. Niall shrugged, sipping his beer. Louis blinked, not really noticing the beer on the table.

 

"Isnt too early for beer?" Louis deadpanned. Niall grinned.

 

"It's never too early for booze, me amigo. I dont know. My feet just brought me there." Niall sang. Louis rolled his eyes this time, throwing the rag on Niall's face.

 

Niall squealed, gagging.

 

"You're just saying that coz you're Irish."

 

"Probably."

 

Then Niall's face changed, from disgusted to happy, eyes trained on the door. "Mate, hey!"

 

Louis didnt notice someone just entered the shop. He was too busy cleaning his equipments. 

 

"Hey, Ni."

 

Louis froze, his hand gripping the cotton box tightly.

 

"Louis, meet Liam!"

 

Louis turned around, eyes meeting Liam's familiar brown ones.

 

"Louis." Liam gasped, almost loudly.

 

"Liam..." Louis sighed, breath leaving his body.

 

////  
E D W A R D

 

"Ed, where are you going?"

 

Edward looked up from his phone, body staying where he was standing.

 

Des Styles was in front of him, eyebrows furrowed and eyes confused. "You left the court room as if your pants were on fire. Is everything alright, son?"

 

Edward licked his lips, shutting his phone off. He was about to text Louis that he was on his way to his work when his father showed up. It has been two bloody days without Louis. He felt som so bad that he left (dissed, Edward told himself) Louis in the bar alone. Well, not alone because Niall was still there but still. He did it again. He had done that to Louis the first time they met and when they had a dinner together.

 

"Oh, uhm... I was just gonna head somewhere..." Edward trailed off, sighing when he didnt come up with a good excuse. He was never a good liar. He just always do whatever his parents told him to. He always listened to his parents and just follow them. He never lied to them or disappointed them (that was what his parent told him, but he knew he did sometime.). He knew it was for him and his family. He knew being a lawyer is hard but he wanted justice. He wanted to listen to his father, because father always know best.

 

Basically, Edward was just a good son every parent could ask for.

 

  
"Oh, yeah?" Des asked, voice edgy. Edward winced at his father's tone, as if it was mocking and challeging him. "Something important that made you leave all of your paper works and interviews and meetings?"

 

Edward sighed, looking at his dad. "Father, work can wait."

 

"Oh it can. But we must not waste time." Des tutted, clicking his tongue.

 

"I'm not." Edward sighed. "I was gonna head somewhere."

 

"Care to tell me where?"

 

"What?" Edward asked. "Dad I'm almost 25! I'm officially an adult so I dont have to tell you every plan i make."

 

Des stared at him as if he was considering it. "Where are you going again? Tell me so I know where to find you."

 

Edward sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Nowhere."

 

"Edward," Des sighed. "This is the third time you've ditched work. First when you got that stupid tattoo of yours," Edward winced, fighting back a remark. His tattoo wasnt stupid. Louis made it. So it was special and beautiful. "When you went to that faggot bar two nights ago when you were supposed to talk to Mr. Malik. Then this. Edward---"

 

"Dad, please." Edward pinched the bridge of his nosw. "I'm not a child anymore. I can handle myself. This job is MY job. So please srop butting your nose in my bussiness."

 

Fortunately, Edward's car just arrived, parking infront of them. He was glad to buy this kind of car. He patted it.

 

"Good job, Evie." he whistled. The car door suddenly opened, inviting Ed to come inside and drive it. Edward looked at his father.

 

"I gotta go." he frowned. Des sighed, shaking his head. He left without an another word, leaving Edward with his car.

 

Edwaed gulped, feeling disappointed and proud of himself. He just wished that his mother wont pinch his ear too harshly when he got home later.

 

////

 

  
"You didnt tell me, you're friends with Liam, Lou." Niall beamed, sitting beside Liam as Louis absenmindedly drew the arrows on Liam's arm. Louis stayed quiet, humming.

 

Liam chuckled, kind of nervously. "Yeah. We met in the starbucks a week ago."

 

"Is that when Louis brought me there?" Niall exclaimed. "When I shit in the Starbucks bathroom?"

 

"I guess so." Liam laughed, but keeping his body unmoving and steady. Louis was gripping his arm firmly but gently, he didnt want to ruin Louis' masterpiece.

 

Louis sighed when he finished inking the arrows, narrowing his eyes on the art.

 

"Done?" Niall wondered. Louis looked up, eyes meeting Liam's. Liam looked back, eyes nervous and blank.

 

"Niall," Louis started, cleaning the skin around Liam's tattoo. He reached for the badge, covering Liam's tattooed skin with it.

 

"Yeah, mate?"

 

"Can you buy pizza for us?" Louis faked a smile. Niall frowned.

 

"Why cant we just call?" Louis shook his head seriously.

 

"Go."

 

Something in Louis' tone made Niall nod and get out of the shop. Louis looked after him, head turning to Liam.

 

  
"Liam." he sighed, as he covered Liam's fresh tattoo.

 

"I dreamed about you," Liam said quietly. "Earlier morning."

 

Louis froze, looking up. Liam closed his eyes.

 

"It's a bad sign." Liam whispered.

 

 

 

 


End file.
